Thank you mister Silver
by treasureplanetgirl
Summary: what if Sarah had come along? Prompt by Mayaca NO ROMANCE


**FOR MAYACA**

When Delbert and Jim asked me to come along I didn't know what to say but it was better than leaving Jim in the hands of the doctor. Don't get me wrong he means well but cannot be trusted. He's too careless. Of course I'm scared to go but that's more than enough reason to go, to keep an eye on Jim.

* * *

Once we've arrived to the legacy there was a female cat like captain called Amelia Smollet. She put both me and Jim under the cook's order's.

When we met him Jim got suspicious, since he was a cyborg like the one that burned down our inn... what have got ourselves in? Really Delbert... If the crew wasn't suspicious enough the cook is even more. Of course Jim tried to convince me to back away and go back to Delbert's house.

How could I leave him here alone? I'm his mother I have to protect him. Jim may have his ups and downs but he's still a great son...

* * *

Jim got attacked on the first day after that I told Mr Silver the troubles Jim got in he went up to talk to him I heard Jim sharing about his dad... I know how much it hurts him. But to my surprise that man said he would help Jim, and guide him...

Will he really help him?

* * *

Over the last couple of months Mr Silver has put Jim to work more than I ever imagined... And I think he may actually be doing some good to him. I was cleaning the dishes while they went for a joy ride Jim will be trilled it will do him some good. Maybe Delbert was right... A few months in space will build character.

* * *

Oh Jim... it wasn't your fault son... Mr Arrow's death it wasn't your fault it was a accident...

I'm glad Mr Silver talked to you... he sees what I see potential... you are going to be great someday i know you will.

* * *

Both me and Jim were wrong... Silver was not who we thought he was... He was the man responsible for everything... How could we be so blind...

We crashed in Treasure Planet, we need to hide.

What will we do? The captain is hurt, we're done for it.

Jim please be careful out there...

* * *

Jim found an old robot, BEN, we found a place to hide but it wasn't long before they found us.

Silver asked to talk to Jim I tried to convince him not to go but he wouldn't listen...

When he came back all he said was that we needed a plan and boy is he right.

* * *

Till the night came I tried to calm him down, I tried to convince him to tell them were the map was that maybe we could get out un warmed but he wouldn't listen he wanted to make up for everything, that's what he said.

BEN said he would get out through the back door to give us some space and like that hope came back to my son's blue eyes.

Jim I hope you'll be careful and that you know what you're doing...

* * *

We were caught, please Jim don't come back RUN...

It's too late... they caught him... Jim I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...

Wait what? Is he challenging the pirates? When did he get that crazy?!

He says the only way he'll open the map to the treasure is if we get all un-harmed. Jim is protecting us.

* * *

He went with the rest to Flint's trove Jim please get out of there!

Then Delbert was able to free himself and get the ship with Captain Amelia, WE NEED TO GET JIM BACK.

* * *

BEN came back he said the planet was about to explode but that Jim had to finish something first

I screamed at him, how could he left him to die, we get closer to the portal. Jim and Silver come out of there. I take deep breath in relief, he's fine

They both climb aboard then one of our sails was blown up, we're not going to make it back in time

"TURN AROUND" Jim scream

"What?! Are you crazy Jim!"

"I'm gonna change the portal!"

Soon Silver started helping Jim making a solar surfer "Jim please be careful"

"Don't worry mum I'll be back"

And then began the worst 2 minutes of my life, When Jim fell I thought my boy was going to die, I heard Silver speaking to himself "You can do it lad" and stars he was right Jim got us all safe to the Montressor port.

They were celebrating I hugged tightly Jim as Captain Amelia approached us "Well that was sure unconventional I'm sure the Academy could use a man like you. I'm gonna recommend you."

From the corner of my eye I spot Silver looking dearly and proud at Jim. He really meant a lot for my boy.

"Mum I'll be back" He excuses himself and goes after Silver, my boy...

He came back 10 minutes later and he showed me the treasure that Silver gave him "We can rebuild the inn..." He says

That mended my boy and made up for a lot of stuff...

Thank you Mister Silver


End file.
